My Mirror
by TenshiSakuraTakai
Summary: I see you...Your standing right infront of me, yet, you do not say a word. Lost in time within the hand of death... [Slash]


**_My Mirror  
TenshiSakuraTakai  
Harry Potter  
Fred x George Weasley  
Warning; Twincest Implied. Character death.  
Rating; T  
Authoress Comment; I have no idea what possessed me too write this, and by the length of it, I'm guessing it didn't take me all too long to write. I can't really remeber it. I wrote it in dedication to the Weasley twins. This is what I think would happen if one was seperated from the other. Wether it's from death or not, that is unknown to even I. _**

* * *

Freckle scattered face, contrasting so vividly against fair skin that glows with the thin layer of sweat that's become oh so familiar. High cheekbones that bring out the structure of the face so clearly recognizable, though with a faint smile they disappear, hidden beneath the long strands of ginger. Soft and smooth to the touch, and vibrant to look upon…glowing blue eyes that betray each emotion hidden within the mind. It's the face I've come to love. The face that matches my own…it's the face of him. Him…he who had, no still does, mean the world to me. I reach out and touch it, bringing my fingers slowly down the smooth surface. He doesn't say a thing in response, staring back at me. I can only smile, and I when I see it returned, it grows.

I yearn to hear him speak; yet…he makes no sound. I yearn to feel him move beneath my fingertips, but he's stiff and rigid. I can see so clearly that he refuses to move, even as I touch the side of his neck, bringing my hand over the softness. Tears slide down my cheeks, as I place my palm against his. I can see it matched so clearly on his own. I want to hold him, to feel him fuller. That closeness we've only felt when together. Bodies matched, curve on curve. Space on space, skin upon skin. It's the dance of lovers, a dance of passion and fulfillment, and yet we can't do either. You stare at me, and from then I know that this music we've created has come to an end.

Our palms touch, and when I move to intertwine our fingers, I'm stopped. The force between us telling me I can no longer do as such. The tears only grow in population. Dancing down our skin, leaving the trail of wetness. I reach out to brush them away and again I am stopped. You won't let me do any more then this. I look away, and you do the same.

This has become foreign to us. These movements, these touches, I want to kiss you and feel you but you wish not. I can't go upon your wishes and thoughts, as much as I want too. In all truths I am scared. Scared, not only for me, but also for you. Scared to live another day knowing that we cannot be with one another anymore. It causes my heart to ache, and I know you feel it too. Even though you do not show it, I can feel it. As clear as day, as if it were my own.

Our emotions run wild in this game of life or death. We wish to live, and we wish to die. Feelings contrast and emotions emit from us both. Though I can see you, I know your no longer there. Masked in darkness, for that feeling of pain has etched beneath my skin. It's risen to life as I watch you slip away. Further and further, as I reach out to touch you. I can no longer feel you against me, even as I try to hold you tight. Clinging upon the hope that we'll still be one.

I know you want this as much as I, and when you look away…I am forced to do the same. We don't make eye contact and from then on I know I can no longer feel you.

See you I can, hold you I can't. Watch you from afar, I can. Kiss your lips and hold your hand, I can't. No touches, no feelings. I'm stuck here, watching as you continue your descend into darkness. Where you can no longer see me either.

We don't want this. But this is what it's come to be. Separated by dimensions in the game we call life. Death lingers around and none of us knows just when its coming. Although I suspect you could feel it when it swarmed through you, slipping further I watch with glazed eyes. Death had encased you with rotten fingers and chilling breath. Haunting you with each step you fought on. Moving forward, yet sliding farther. I look back at you, and see you do the same.

"Fred?"

Your mouth moves, but no sound comes forth. We always knew one day we'd be separated. Neither of us suspected it to be so soon. We still had a life to live. A destiny to fulfill. I don't think we can do either now. The angelic light surrounding me has started to fade, just as I watched it fade from you. Growing duller and duller until there is nothing more.

I cry more, and I see you doing the same. I know I can no longer touch you, and instead I wrap my arms around myself, and you…you do the same. Each teardrop falling from our eyes is a memory wishing to be re-lived. Childish games played from sunrise to sunset. Quidditch in school, tossing the ball around while scheming new ideas, pranks to play and chaos to emit. Long nights tied in one another's embrace, and soft kisses shared from late hours of the night too early hours of the morning. I love you…and though you can no longer say it, I know you feel the same. That knowledge brings a smile across our faces.

I know I'm being childish, yet I say nothing too it. Does it matter anymore? What anyone thinks of us? What we are, and what we used to be? I don't think so, and you feel the same. It's a lost cause, and as long as I strive to keep it hidden, the secret only spreads. Until it's no longer ours, but the worlds. They know, they all do, but we no longer care. What we are is what we are, and they don't matter.

As long as I have you.

I smile, and you do too. The glistening metal in my hand shines against the glass before me. This is my song…the end of my beginning. I close my eyes, and I know you do the same as I draw back my hand. No longer does it matter, nothing matters as I draw it further and further away. It swings down ceremoniously, until the sound of shattering glass erupts through my ears. The silence between us is broken as you scream out in pain. The glass lands upon the ground, each new shard helps me fall further and further. I can no longer see you, and it is now…that the glass is broken, and the flowing red liquid dancing across my skin that makes me realize…you are no longer there.

_-The End-_

* * *


End file.
